Shoes of this type are known in practice which basically have a sole, a vamp cut shaft or upper, an apron and a closure element co-operating with the apron, To enlarge the slip-on region, in the region of the vamp cut there is provided a cut-out which is covered over by the apron. The parts of the vamp cut laterally bounding the cut-out are customarily held together by a strip of elastic.
The closure element is arranged in the manner of a bar or a bar seas transversely over the apron, and is rigidly fixed both to the apron and to the vamp cut shaft. The closure element has in particular the function of ensuring the necessary grip of the shoe on the foot.
To enlarge the slip-on region when pulling on the shoe, the apron is bent forwards, the upper edge of the bar-like closure element acting as a rotation axis. Although the length of the slip-on region is thereby increased by about 25%, it is relatively difficult to pull on such a shoe without a shoe-horn.
If the bar-like closure element were to be displaced further towards the toe of the shoe and thus make it possible to open up the apron further, it would indeed be easier to pull the shoe on, but the grip of the shoe on the foot would be correspondingly impaired.